


a blessing in disguise

by LoveOnTheWater



Series: idioms [3]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-13
Updated: 2012-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29395668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveOnTheWater/pseuds/LoveOnTheWater
Summary: Things aren't always what they seem.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: idioms [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144904





	a blessing in disguise

Katara had thought that heartbreak was one of the worst things a person could feel. She'd believed that the sinking feeling in her stomach that made her want to curl up and never experience the world again was permanent. 

She had wanted to withdraw from every source of emotion in the world because they hurt her more than they could ever enrich her life. Katara had been wrong.

This was clear every time she looked into his golden eyes across the long banquet table. Drowning in her own sorrows was not her eternal fate, but rather a transitive state of existence. It passed.

Perhaps her heart hadn't been broken for the sole purpose of suffering. Maybe something good could come out of it. She bit her bottom lip softly and ventured to see. "Zuko, you want to get out of here?"


End file.
